


If You Look Closely

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Can't you at least wait until you get to your room?, Damn it guys, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making out in abandoned corridors, Only by Ushas though, They get caught, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Theta and Koschei can't wait to get back to their room after class to do some 'homework' but can't quite manage to get to their room. </p><p>or</p><p>Ushas is sick of these horny idiots and can't they just wait until they're in private because she doesn't really want another biology lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Look Closely

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my contribution to the Academy Era. Theta and Koschei are my babies, but i don't own them, any other characters used and of course, Doctor Who. This was a prompt left on my Tumblr Account (Owlwithafringe) by an anon who wanted: Making out in an abandoned corridor, they get caught. It's probably not quite what you had in mind but i hope you like it! Sorry it took so long. - And just a clarification the corridor is the Deca's dorm place thing. Don't ask my why they live together. They probably hacked a computer and changed it like that, and everyone was too afraid to try and split them up. It got unexpectedly fluffy and became about Ushas because she's a boss.

It was a fairly average corridor. There wasn't anything significant or remarkable about it. 

There were five sturdy wooden doors interrupting the otherwise empty expanse of walls. At the end of the corridor was a window, letting natural light in. If anyone looked close enough, they would see little specks of dust dancing in the beams or how the window didn't shut properly, letting in a cold draught at night or letting out two young men, eager for the escape of adventures.

If anyone looked closely, they would notice the scuffed skirting boards and the faint scorch marks above one of the doors, an experiment gone wrong.

And if anyone looked closely, they would definitely notice the two boys locked in a tight embrace against one of the doors. 

Blonde hair and black hair mingled together as the two boys rest their foreheads against the others. Their fingers were loosely entwined with one anothers, as their arms hung down their sides, sometimes brushing against the soft material of their standard Academy robe uniforms. 

Wide green eyes met mischievous, crystal blue ones. 

Their lips brushed lightly, a greeting.

They stood there for a moment, noses pressed against the others, just breathing each others air.

Smiling suddenly, the blonde haired boy closed the short gap between their mouths, and pressed their lips together. It was a slightly chaste kiss, with a hidden promise of something more. It spurred the black haired boy into action, and he let go of their hands so he could place his own upon the blonde haired boys face. His thumbs stroked over the other boys cheekbones lightly, as he crushed their mouths together in a more desperate and heated kiss. The blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around the black haired boys waist and pulled him closer, so there was no space between them. 

If anyone looked closely, they would see a big wooden door, on the other end of the corridor to the window, open and a brown haired girl walk in, juggling a handful of thick books with an elegant grace that shouldn't have fitted one so young. 

If anyone looked closely, they would see the brunette girl's face changed from a look of concentration of balancing her books, to one of irritation. 

No-one needed to be listening closely to hear the sharp remark from the brunette girl's lips.

"For the love of Rassilon, could the two of you not at least waited until you'd gotten into your rooms?"

The boys jumped and looked towards the source of their interruption, but didn't let go off each other. They were met by a cold glare, one that had made many a weaker men avoid her eye and shuffle away quickly to try and escape it. Unfortunately for the brown haired girl, the two boys erupted into laughter, clutching each others robes as they tried not to fall over in laughter.

The irritation ebbed a little from the girl, her glare less fierce and a small smile threatening to break out onto her lips (Not that either one of the boys would dare tell anyone, after all they didn't want one of the girl's experiments to be set out after them thank you very much). She sighed like the long-suffering friend she was, and headed towards her own door, the own with the scorch mark above it. Juggling her books around, she opened her door and went inside into her room, that she shared with another girl. She put her books down on the desk next to the door, and closed the door, the laughter getting quieter as the door shut on it. 

She rolled her eyes slightly to herself as she smirked. Those boys were idiots, but they were her idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
